


The First of Many Times

by Masenko



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crushes, Experienced Ao, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Penetrative Sex, Virgin Hikaru, cumming inside, dickgirl, experience gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masenko/pseuds/Masenko
Summary: Hikaru loses her virginity to Ao.
Relationships: Kasane Ao/Kirari Hikaru
Kudos: 12





	The First of Many Times

“You can sit on my bed, make yourself comfortable,” Ao spoke softly to Hebinomiya’s latest recruit. She had invited Hikaru to spend the night at her house, knowing her parents wouldn’t be home. She was hoping to get to know her more, as she had found the girl attractive since their first meeting. But with the rest of the gang members around, they didn’t have much alone time together. She opened a drawer, moving some clothing aside and pulling out a small bag. “Do you smoke?”

“No, Hikaru doesn’t like any of that stuff. I’m surprised you do. Ao-san doesn’t seem like that kind of person.”

“Only sometimes. To relax~” She put the baggy back where it belonged. “But if you don’t like it, I’ll wait,” she sat next to her on the bed. “What does Hikaru do to relax?” 

“Helping others is relaxing to Hikaru. When she tries to do things for herself she doesn’t accomplish much.” 

“That’s no good you know, it’s okay to relax sometimes. Take a day on easy-mode. Everything right now is so high stress, and everybody is working so hard. So I don’t mind if Hebinomiya members take a day off sometimes,” she leaned in to be closer to her, glad she didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s nice, but Hikaru doesn’t need a day off. She enjoys the work,” she sounded resolute, giving her signature salute. 

“You’re so determined. It’s cute,” Ao put her hand on Hikaru’s leg, rubbing it slowly. She shifted, but didn’t move away from the touch. “But I want to help you relax, even if it’s just a bit,” she moved her hand up. 

She hadn’t been in Henionmiya for long, but Ao couldn’t help but trust the girl some. It wasn’t common for her to trust so quickly, but she had developed a bit of a crush. Ao couldn’t help but notice when she sat certain ways, or when the wind would blow her magical girl outfit in just the right way, there was a bulge in her pants. She knew whatever part Hikaru had wasn’t really her business, but she was curious. She had plenty of experience, and was sure she could make Hikaru feel good. Despite secretly working against them, she had taken care of Juri’s and the Ryugasaki girl’s cocks on many occasions, although Hebinomiya girls took priority. 

“You’re so cute, I’m sure you probably have a girlfriend. But I don’t mind keeping a secret~” She felt between her legs, surprised to find her slightly hard, the small girl letting out a quiet moan as her hand stroked her cock through her skirt. She had barely touched her, she thought it would take much more than this to get her going. 

“Hikaru doesn’t have a girlfriend,” she exhaled, her face red as she put her hand on Ao’s hand that currently sat on her cock, but made no attempt to move it. 

“That’s even better,” she kissed her cheek, beginning to rub her cock, once again eliciting panting and moaning. “Hikaru is a good girl, I can tell you’d be guilty if you did something without permission. You’re so pent up though, has it been a while? We can fix that~”

“Hikaru is a virgin,” she responded, and Ao could detect a hint of embarrassment in her voice. “I’ve never done anything like this. Is this Ao-san’s first time too? You seem so confident,” she shifted her legs, Ao feeling her cock twitch. 

“Well let’s just say I have plenty of experience. It won’t be any trouble taking care of you,” she removed her hand from underneath the girl’s, Hikaru seeming disappointed. She unbuttoned and removed her top, laying the white button down shirt neatly on her nightstand, tying the jacket she usually kept around her waist on the rail of her headboard. Ao offered her a smile when it was clear Hikaru couldn’t keep her eyes off her chest, the bra only accentuating her massive cleavage. “Now it’s your turn~”

Hikaru fumbled, her fingers shaking as she took her top off. She left her bra on, hesitating when she got to her skirt. She couldn’t help but whimper a bit as Ao unzipped it, pulling it off and laying it at the foot of the bed, taking a look at the new recruit that was now down to her underclothes. It wasn’t anything fancy, a sports bra and boxer briefs. “These aren’t very fun. I’ll have to buy you some cute stuff. We can go shopping together,” she said excitedly, closing her eyes and putting her finger to her face like she was thinking of all the possibilities. “But that will have to wait until another day. Clothes don’t really matter right now.” 

Ao unclipped her bra, tossing it to the floor before taking one of Hikaru’s hands and putting it onto her chest. She gave the large breast a squeeze, unable to look away as she furiously blushed. She could tell she was nervous, and would need her to take the lead, not that she minded, she would love to be in charge of such an attractive small girl like Hikaru, but quickly decided she’d keep it easy mode for now, seeing how inexperienced she was. 

“Let’s take this off,” she took her bra off, tossing it on the floor where it laid next to her. “These have to go too~” she slid her boxer briefs off, precum staining the black material. She was big, although Ao had expected that. She had a decent girth, but her length was what was most impressive. Ao had taken care of plenty of girls, especially in her time as Hebinomiya’s leader, but Hikaru took the new record for the longest. Ao gently put her hands on her shoulders, laying her back onto the bed. She allowed it, but kept herself propped up on her elbows to be able to see Ao. 

Ao laid down, putting Hikaru’s cock between her breasts, pressing them together and beginning to move them up and down. She began bucking her hips, not exactly in rhythm with Ao, but she was able to adjust herself to the girls speed. 

With every thrust up, Ao put her lips on the girls cock, allowing the tip to go into her mouth. She ran her tongue over head next, and that easily the girl came, cum landing on Ao’s face before she managed to get the cock back in her mouth and swallow the rest of Hikaru’s cum. 

“A-Ao-san, you didn’t have to swallow,” she stammered, sitting up once Ao had pulled her lips from her cock, wiping the bit of cum that had gotten on her face off with her hand. “I didn’t mean to cum so fast.”

“It’s your first time, I expected you to cum fast,” she inspected the cum on her hand before licking it off, finding Hikaru watching her with a look of interest when she looked back up. “You don’t jerk off much, do you?” 

“Not very often. But when Hikaru does it herself she lasts longer.” 

“It’s different when you’re with another person. You’ll last longer with time, and that’s when we’ll have a lot of fun. I’ve wanted to do this with you for a while, but I thought getting to this point would be hard mode. I thought you were really cute when we first met, you know~” 

“Hikaru thought you were pretty too…” She said shyly, Ao taking her face in her hands before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Hikaru kissed back eagerly, tasting the sweetness of a chapstick along with a faint bit of what she assumed was a bit of her own cum. “I’ve never kissed someone before either…” 

“Wow, you’re even less experienced than I thought. I don’t kiss all the girls I fuck though, so I guess you’re one of my girlfriends now~ 

“ _One_ of them?”

“I’m just teasing….maybe,” She said, sticking her tongue out. “Did you want to go further? You didn’t cum much the first time, and I wouldn’t want you to go to bed for the night without actually getting fucked.” 

“You’ll let me go the whole way?” 

“Of course, you’ve been working so hard for me lately, I think it’s only fair to give you a reward. You’re more dedicated than girls who have been in the gang much longer.” 

She moved to the edge of the bed, slipping her skirt and panties off before turning back to give Hikaru a good view. She climbed over her , getting on her knees above Hikaru’s once again hard cock. Hikaru held her hands out, Ao taking them and locking their fingers together. She could tell she was a sensitive girl, and she liked it. Someone that was a little more like her. Maybe one day things would work out for them, but in the current climate of Futatsugi she didn’t have the luxury to think of things like that. She gave her hands a squeeze before lowering herself down onto the tip of her cock. 

She preferred being more in control, but she let Hikaru pick the speed to start, riding in rhythm with her thrusts. She was going a bit fast, at least for the start. “Slow down some, relax,” she stroked her chest, as she took her entire cock, sitting still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Hikaru’s cock stretching her pussy out. It had been a bit since she had a partner with a decent size. 

Hikaru took orders well, slowing down, holding onto Ao’s hands tightly as moans escaped her lips. Ao was enjoying herself too, now that they were both more in rhythm with one another. She herself was more quiet during sex, leaving out satisfied exhales and sighs. She sped up, Hikaru taking a moment but following along. It was clear she was holding herself back now, trying not to cum.

“Just a little longer,” she let go of one of the girls hands so she could massage one of her own breasts, Hikaru quicking noticing what she wanted and taking the place of her hand, rubbing her breast for her. She lifted herself up entirely off Hikaru’s cock before quickly putting herself back down, taking it all in one go. 

She wasn’t sure who came first, but Hikaru came much more than the first time, moaning and panting under her. She braced against her, her hands on her shoulders as she rode out her own orgasm.

She lifted herself off her cock once recovering, some cum dripping down her thighs, laying down next to Hikaru, who seemed to be still in recovery. 

After a few moments, she caught her breath, finally letting go of Ao’s hand. “Could I use your shower now? I can put the sheets in the washer too, if you want.” 

“Mhm, we can shower together if you want~” She turned over to face her, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “Don’t worry about the sheets, I’ll take care of them. We’re going to have to go out for a bit after our shower though.” 

“That sounds nice,” she rested her head against Ao’s chest, putting an arm around her. “What do you need?” 

“I probably should’ve told you at the start, but I’m not on birth control. So unless you want to get me pregnant, we’re going to have to get the pill~” 

“Don’t you need a doctor’s appointment to get it prescribed? We won’t be able to get it prescribed until tomorrow at the earliest,” She sounded panicked. Japan still required a prescription, so it’s not like they could just walk into a store and buy it. “Hikaru would’ve worn a condom if you told her.”

“It was your first time, and I wanted it raw. Besides, I know a girl in Ryugasaki who I can buy one from. We won’t have to wait for a doctor’s prescription. She’s reliable, we can go tonight. You said you deserted Ryugasaki right? You should know how easy it is to get stuff like that from them.”

“I guess I just wasn’t thinking about it, I wasn’t really with them long” she seemed distant for a second, not holding eye contact, Ao finding it a bit odd but dismissing it. 

“Lets get cleaned up,” she ran her fingers through her hair. “I’ll send her a text and we can go after a bath. But if you plan on doing this more often, I can get on birth control just for you~” She said with a smile, grabbing her hand as she got out of bed, leading the blushing girl to the washroom.


End file.
